


Your Summer Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris had watched and wondered, wondered what it'd be like to touch all the soft unmarred skin, to feel Leo's muscles around his fingertips. Then he'd had to adjust his shorts and remind himself that having a boner in public would probably drawn him even more attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Summer Dream

Leo's tiny waist, thick thighs, flat pale stomach and mused hair were like a wet dream to Cristiano. Small and beautiful and astoundingly powerful on the pitch. He didn't look it now though, sitting on the edge of the pool dipping his feet. Baggy shorts that had to be tightened by the chord to stay up and a flush appearing on his shoulders from the sun. He'd watched earlier on as a man who he recognized as Leo's brother had sat with him in the shade and rubbed lotion on his back.

Cris had watched and wondered, wondered what it'd be like to touch all the soft unmarred skin, to feel Leo's muscles around his fingertips. Then he'd had to adjust his shorts and remind himself that having a boner in public would probably drawn him even more attention. They were in a private resort now, both on holidays, a place filled with people with money and discretion. That's why Cris choose it, probably why Leo choose it too. Except Leo was with his brother and sister, surrounded by his nieces and nephews, while Cris had come here with his friends.

He'd been in Miami with Junior last week but he wanted some time to himself to recover after the year he'd had and somehow he ended up in the same hotel as Lionel Messi. Not that he minded the eye candy. He was so used to seeing Leo in his baggy over-sized uniform, that hid his ass, or in equally baggy hoodies. Looking at him now barefoot and shirtless Cris had to say he was impressed. He wasn't the only one he could see from the way people around the pool were stealing glances at the oblivious man. 

Deciding to take action Cris dog eared the page of his book and placed it away from the sun. The ground was hot under his feet as he made his way towards Leo who faced away from him. Leo finally glanced up from staring at the water when Cris eased himself down beside him. "Hey", Cris said lamely, but was answered by a winning smile from Leo. "Hey yourself", he replied, in his soft accented drawl. 

He could nearly feel the eyes boring into the two of them but instead he opted to ignore them and smile in return. "Congratulations on winning the Copa", Cris said, voice sincere. He'd watched Argentina play from the group stages and cringed when they drew Columbia. There was a conflict of interest when he realised Leo would be facing James but that didn't stop him from rooting for the tiny Argentine. 

It'd hadn't hurt as much, watching Leo succeed in a cup he wasn't eligible for. He didn't say any of this though, just wanted to let Leo know he'd watched. "Thank you Cristiano", Leo said, smiling shyly at the other. It made Cris want to reach over and caress his face. Brush his hair from his eyes where it flopped down endearingly. "Cris", he said unthinkingly, wanting the other to be familiar with him. He craved that kind of relationship with the other and vowed to get Leo to see the real him.

"Cris", Leo parroted, grinning as the two fell into a comfortable silence. Cris looked out across the pool, his eyes catching on Leo's family. He could see Leo's brother surveying them with a look Cris couldn't identify in his eyes but he was quickly distracted by one of the kids. "Is Cris Jr. with you?", Leo asked suddenly and Cris turned to find that Leo hadn't been staring down at the water but at him instead.

"Oh, no he's with my mamai back home", Cris replied, surprised the other had asked but in in a good way. "Are you alone?", Leo asked, voice coloring with what sounded like distress. Cris had to contain a grin as he looked at the earnest face of the other. That the idea of Cris being alone without family or friends was clearly abhorrent to him.  
"No, well I am right now, my friends they want to go out and meet girls and party but I just want to relax", Cris confessed, embarrassed at himself for sounding so old.

"I understand", Leo cut him off before he could open his mouth and ramble some more. Leo's wet hand felt cool against Cris's skin as the other placed it on his arm.  
"Do you, I mean would you like to go and get a drink, I mean for lunch I'd..", Leo rambled nervously, as Cris blinked vacantly at him. "I'd love your company", Leo whispered, and Cris had to strain to hear him.

Cris glanced back at his towel and his book and the day he'd spend alone and decided that he would too. "I'd love to Leo", Cris replied, grinning dumbly at the other as Leo nodded vigorously. "Perfect, let's go get our stuff and find somewhere to eat", Leo said excitedly, hopping up from where he was seated and offering a hand. Cris didn't really need it but he allowed Leo to help him up, encompassing the other's soft hand in his own.

His skin still tingled as he put away his stuff, throwing his lotion and his book into his bag and shoving his towel in on top. He struggled to close the bag when another pair of hands appeared and helped him. He felt a bit chagrined he needed help but forgot about this when faced with Leo's grin. He was sad to see that Leo had covered up with a navy shirt over his khaki shorts. "Are you um, going to put on a shirt?, Leo asked suddenly, much to Cris's surprise. 

"Why?", Cris asked, genuinely confused by the other's request. "Oh well just people will see if we eh go out and um", Leo stuttered, resolutely looking anywhere but at Cris's naked torso. Cris pulled a white polo shirt out of the side of his bag and pulled it over his head, grimacing at how the material stuck to his damp skin. He was rewarded though with Leo making eye contact with him again. 

Cris slipped on some flip flops and followed Leo out of the pool area and into the hotel's cool lobby. "What would you like to eat?", Leo asked as they pushed open the front door and stepped out into the street. "I want a cheat day", Cris said, grinning down at the other's confused expression. "Don't tell me you've never had a cheat day Leo?", Cris gasped, jokingly placing a hand on his chest as Leo shuck his head. 

"A day where you eat what you want, diet be damned!", Cris said passionately, wrapping an arm around Leo's slim shoulders as he led him down the street. "Well there's a burger place, an Italian pizzeria and oh, a traditional German restaurant!", Leo informed him, listing off the different places on his fingers. "I want a pizza with all the toppings, how does that sound?", Cris asked and was rewarded by another one of Leo's stunning grins.

"I love pizza", Leo confessed shyly, glancing up at Cris from under his eyelashes. Cris remembered the Leo from a few years ago, with his long hair and his stocky legs and could imagine it. "Me too", Cris said, "I really miss food". Which was true, he really did miss being able to eat what he wanted. "We could go to the German place tomorrow, I mean if you want or..", Leo stuttered again, endearing himself to Cris even more. 

"I'm here all week and I'd love to Leo", Cris said reassuringly, to put Leo at ease. That Leo wanted to spend time with him warmed his heart because Cris really wanted to get to know him too. He knew that the two trapezing around the streets together was sure to raise some eyebrows back home but Cris didn't care. He finally had his opportunity to get to know the other and he was taking the chance with both hands.

It was only a ten minute walk to the pizzeria and two spent it chatting about food and their own diets. Leo bemoaned the protein and vitamins they forced him to eat and the fact that they'd cut fizzy drinks out of his life completely. While Cris talked about the calories he had to eat and the hours he had to exercise to build himself up. When the reached the pizzeria they seated themselves outside in the shade and began to flick through the menu. 

"Meat eaters feast, with sausage, pepperoni, ham and chicken", Cris mused and was answered by a longing moan from Leo. Laughing at the other's look of pure bliss he called the waiter over and ordered two of the meat eater pizzas and two cans of coke. Leo grinned, chagrined at the other side of the table at his own weakness. The two settled into a comfortable silence as they watched people meander by, some stopping to read the menu before gaping openly at the two athletes.

Surprisingly it was Leo who first pointed someone out to Cris, snickering as a floppy haired man with sandals and socks crossed over onto their side of the road. Cris guffawed into his hand before motioning his head towards a woman trying out sunglasses in the shop over who was decked head to toe in bright tropical print. "I don't know what your laughing at, I've seen you in worse", Leo giggled suddenly, as Cris let out a mock cry of outrage. 

"I know what you're thinking but pink is a fashionable choice for a man too", Cris defending, puffing his chest out proudly to get Leo to laugh. "But those tight silver hot pants weren't", Leo teased, finally relaxed as he poured them both a glass of water from the jug. "I'm sorry Leo but you have no right to question my fashion choices after some of suits you've worn!", Cris huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and doing his best impression of Junior when he didn't get his way.

"Well I like them", Leo hummed and Cris found himself stumped because honestly he did too. They were so different from what Cris had seen of his personality and it was really cute that he wore them. Thankfully Cris was saved from embarrassing himself by the waiter arriving with their food. He placed two, huge pizzas down on the table alongside their cokes. Cris watched Leo's eyes widen like saucers and found himself with a similar reaction.

"Bet you can't eat the whole thing", Cris goaded and was met with a steely look from the other, just like when he was on the pitch. Except this Leo was clad in a soft navy t-shirt and had freckles dotting over the bridge of his nose from the sun. Silence descended on the two as they began to wolf down the two pizzas, meat falling off the overloaded slices. Cris had flashbacks to when he was a teenager, getting the train into town with his friends from the youth team so they could get something to eat.

Cris hadn't wanted to reach across the table and tuck the lose strand of hair behind his friends ear back then but he did now. More than anything, so he focused on stuffing his face and keeping up with the other. Cris was still on his second last piece when Leo let out a triumphant sound at the other side of the table and Cris glanced up to find him finished. Speechlessly Cris watched as Leo wiped his hands on a tissue and eased back into the chair, a smug grin plastered across his face.

"Where the fuck does that food go seriously, that pizza was nearly as big as you!", Cris groaned, wanting to reach across the table and check that Leo had really eaten it all. Leo answered with a little burp before going a startling shade of red. Cris let out a whooping laugh and was soon joined by a weak chuckle from Leo as well, who tucked that loose strand of hair behind his ear himself.

"I'll be honest now, I don't know if I can finish", Cris sighed mournfully, staring down at the offending piece that marred his plate. "It's okay to admit defeat", Leo said solemnly and was rewarded with a glare from Cris, who shoved the last piece into his mouth. Leo watched with a grin on his face as Cris struggled to chew the last slice, cheeks bulging with food. "Shut up", Cris spoke around his food, forcing himself to swallow and washing it down with his last bit of coke.

Finally Cris relaxed back into his chair too and lay his head back to look at the roof of the awning. Cris was surprised at the burp that slipped out of his own mouth and could hear Leo laughing heartily in reply. "Ugh, I feel so full", Cris whined, twisting his head to look at Leo. "I do too", Leo admitted after a second, as the two shared a guilty look. "Wanna get ice cream?", Leo asked suddenly, as Cris sat up to stare incredulously at the other.

"Seriously?", Cris asked, laughing when the other grinned cheekily in reply. "Come on, let's pay and I can show you this place that does amazing ice-cream", Leo said, motioning the waiter over and rooting in his wallet to pull out some money. Before Cris could intervene the other had payed for their meal and generously tipped the waiter by the look on the teenagers face. "Thanks Senor Messi", the kid stuttered, "could I em, get a picture with you guys?", he asked meekly.

Leo turned questioningly to Cris who shrugged as if to say why not. Excitedly the kid pulled his phone out of his apron and looked at Cris for instruction. Cris motioned them both over and got the kid to hand him his phone and crouch beside him. Leo did the same on his right except he placed his arm loosely around Cris's shoulder. Cris got the camera to face them and took the selfie. 

He lingered on the photo for a moment, looked at Leo's bright smile and his own happiness as the kid thanked Leo. When the kid finally turned to him Cris grinned and handed him his phone, shaking his hand and watching the kid trip back inside the pizzeria. "That'll be all over instagram in the next five minutes", Leo mused, his chair scrapping along the cobbles as he stood up. 

The two stood out into the sun, basking in the warmth together before Leo motioned for him to follow. "It's not far from here", Leo said, swinging his hands beside him as Cris walked behind him along the path. "I went here yesterday with my little cousins and they ate the place empty", Leo chuckled, stopping to let Cris catch up with him. 

"Junior's like that too, kinda like you I guess, I don't know where he puts it all", Cris mused, grinning at Leo's affronted expression. Leo said nothing in reply for a minute as they walked and Cris wondered what he'd said. He gazed at the other from the corner of his eye and could see Leo struggling to say something so he waited patiently. "What's it like?", Leo finally asked quietly, looking down at the pavement. 

"It's amazing", Cris confessed, causing Leo to look up at him to gauge his expression. He nodded for Cris to continue, face part curious and part longing. "I love coming home after a hard day and spending time with him, he makes me forget football", Cris said, laughing at Leo's doubtful face. "You'll understand one day", Cris said, bumping their shoulders together. 

Leo just grunted in reply and cast his gaze out on to the sea view. "Come on, what about that girl, Antonella right?", Cris asked, remembering the beautiful woman who'd been on Leo's arm at the last two Ballon D'ors. "We broke up, she's in college in Argentina and couldn't stand the distance", Leo murmured sadly, face pensive as if he was recollecting what had happened.

"I'm sorry, me and Irina broke up too", he confessed easily to the other, wanting to share something too. "I heard, I thought you two were, well..", Leo said, trailing off as he looked at Cris's blank expression. "It was just sex really, she was beautiful and fun but she wanted a career in America and I can't grudge her that, my career always came first too", Cris said, smiling at how upset Leo looked at the thought. 

"That's enough about me though, there must be beautiful girls lining up at your door", Cris teased, watching a blush spread its way across Leo's face again. "Yeah right", Leo said, clearly embarrassed at the mere idea. "Come on Leo, don't hold out on me my friend", Cris wheedled, swinging an arm around Leo's shoulder as they turned down a narrow street.

"There's no one", Leo said, playing with the edge of his t-shirt. "A beautiful guy like you should have women and men throwing themselves at you", Cris gasped, watching the way Leo ducked his head at the mention of men with interest. "Come on you must have some great stories", Cris said, giving Leo's shoulder one last squeeze as they arrived at what looked to be an ice-cream parlor.

They sat inside this time, topic dropped as the bell tingling above them as the entered the door. It was old fashioned inside, and most importantly air conditioned, so they two tucked themselves away in a corner away from prying eyes. "Banana splits are my favourite", Cris said, scanning the single menu the two shared. Leo hummed thoughtfully before tapping his finger against one of the lines. 

"Chocolate fudge brownie with two scopes of vanilla ice-cream", Leo read out, Cris grinning at the way his face lit up. A friendly old man made his way over to the two and asked them what they'd like. Cris ordered their desserts as well as a milkshake and asked for two straws. The man winked cheekily in reply and Cris turned to see that Leo had colored like a cherry tomato and was studiously looking at the table.

"Come on then, share a few stories with me, I know you'll have some good ones", Cris prompted, bringing back up their old conversation. Leo hesitated for a moment before he began to regale Cris with stories about crazy fan girls and fan boys and things they'd done to get his attention, growing more confident and animated as he talked.

By the time their desserts arrived Cris had fallen under a spell listening to Leo's accented drawl and watching him gesticulate and act out each story. "Enjoy", the old man said, placing the two plates down in front of them and the milkshake in between them. They both nodded their thanks before digging into their desserts, both moaning and laughing at each others reaction. 

"Do you want to try some?", Cris asked suddenly, offering a forkful to the other. Leo hesitated for a second before shyly nodding and opening his mouth so Cris could feed him. It was more than he's ever done with Irina and he watched the near permanent blush that covered Leo's face blossom again. He was surprised then when Leo did the same, and offered him some of his brownie.

Cris's eyes fell closed as he accepted the fork, moaning at the warm brownie that resembled a piece of heaven. The fork in his mouth shook slightly as Cris peered at the other and found Leo watching open-mouthedly. Cris grinned and pulled away, butterflies in his stomach as he finished his own dessert. Leo finished at the same time, cutlery ringing against the plate as he threw it down. "I hope you don't mind vanilla", Cris said, grabbing a straw.

They end up on the beach afterwards. Both barefoot on the sand and sleepy from food and the sun. The private beach was mostly empty except for them, most people gone in for dinner as the sun begins to set against the ocean. They don't talk much as they walk along the edge of the water, content in each others company. Cris makes the occasional comment and Leo laughs as he dances away from the tide which has begun to come closer and closer.

When it begins to rain suddenly both of them are caught off guard. They make a mad dash down the deserted beach, laughing manically as they finally reach a line of huts filled with surf boards and loungers. They take refuge there until Cris spots that one of the doors is a jar and the two skip inside. It's a tiny hut that contains even more loungers stacked on top of one another and a table with chairs. 

The sound of the rain hitting against the flimsy windows is the only sound as Leo wrings the water from his saturated navy shirt and Cris attempts to smooth his drenched locks away from his face, grimacing as he imagines how they'll curl once they dry. "Nice hiding place", Leo says finally, hopping up on to the wooden table. Cris steps up closer to him, and notices the way Leo's eyes drift down to Cris's translucent white t-shirt. 

Cris smooths his own hands down the wet material making it cling to every inch of his abs and watching Leo's reaction. He doesn't hesitate when he leans forward to cup Leo's face and looks into his eyes. He does linger for a moment though to see if Leo will push him away and when he makes no such action Cris presses their lips together.  
It's sweet at first, like the day they spend together, as they take the time to get an impression of each other. 

Cris easily insinuates himself between Leo's open legs and Leo himself clenches his fists in Cris's shirt as the two kiss. Cris is the first one to take it further, running his tongue along Leo's bottom lip to ask for permission, which Leo quickly grants. It becomes hotter then, steamier, as Cris presses their bodies together and cups Leo's ribs. The heat radiates between the two, wet clothes moving nosily against one another as Cris begins to rock his hips forward. 

Leo pulls back to moan filthily at that, Cris watching the action like a hawk. The table begins to rock at the force of Cris's thrusts as Leo tightens his legs around the other's waist. Cris buries his head in Leo's neck, whispering encouragement as the the two rock against each other. It's hot and wet and steamy as if the hut had heated up during their ministrations.

He doesn't know who cums first, too caught up in his orgasm, but when he finally comes down from his high, he begins to laugh breathlessly against Leo. He pulls back a bit, not much but just enough to see Leo's face and finds the other looking timid. When Leo sees his joyous expression he seems to sag finally, tense as he had been when he came. Cris worried slightly that Leo would think he was laughing at him but decided to save that for later. 

"Do you do this often?", Leo asked suddenly, still trying to catch his breathe but doing his best to sound unaffected. "What? Dry hump fellow athletes in a hut on a beach while it rains?", Cris asked, voice teasing and light, secretly wanting to put the other at ease. This seemed to do the trick for Leo who hummed thoughtfully in reply before pushing Cris away and hopping down from the table. The two struggled to straighten themselves out and Cris was thankful for the obnoxiously orange shorts he choose which hid any evidence of what they'd been doing.

Cris looked up to find that Leo had also fixed himself and was doing his best to comb his unruly hair into place. Cris tugged him by his hand to the door, sadly having to let go as they exited to find that the rain had stopped. They meandered down the beach slowly even though they both desperately needed a shower. At this point the sun had almost set so they began the trek back to the hotel, comfortable in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished 3 stories so I thought I'd post this. It's been in my draft for weeks! Set after this year's copa, I wrote it at that time so I was optimistic and thought Argentina would win. I'm not changing it now, it's my reality. A lot of artistic license taken, enjoy!


End file.
